The Sky Arcobaleno's New Game
by savannahamminga
Summary: Due to a simple accident and quirk of fate, Tsuna's life will never be the same. Hs mother's ancestral bloodline awakened and Sky Pacifier around his neck, he will find a way to beat the game of Life and find a way to break the Curse of the Rainbow. This is a rewrite of the original. Old version is still up for archive sake.
1. Prologue: New Game

Hello all! I am super sorry! I know quite a few of you loved or just liked the old version of this story. I didn't. I don't. I have matured and changed greatly since I began the original version of this story, so I am rewriting it. I hope you all love this version better than the old one.

I love many different videogames from a few genres. I mainly play RPG's, (Mainly the Final Fantasy ones. I own 6-13(2) and 15 with some of the spin-offs and movie(advent children) I will be the first to admit that applying a ton of the mechanics is hard when writing a 'gamer!character fanfic. I gave it my best shot. It came out both better and worse than I ever imagined. This is my new attempt. I am using the levelling mechanics and relationship mechanics (and a few tiny plot points, because I found them cute and charming and I love them!) of the game 'Stardew Valley'

I am also playing around a bit with how the pacifiers work.

For those who like my 'Many Parents' series; I will be continuing the sequel once I get my muse for it back. Also, If any of you have read my Percy Jackson story 'The Jackson Twins' I will be putting that one on the back burner for now.

Beta read by: OtakuAnimeLover21

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of KHR or Stardew Valley. I just love both.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada was only five when his life changed.

His daddy and his daddy's boss were visiting. His momma needed more milk, so she sent him to the tiny corner store a few streets away. Yukina's was small, but served the community well. It was named after Jack, the owner's late wife. Jack was a still fairly young man with his two year old daughter, Lucinda. Jack had short, black hair and handsome features with light blue eyes. He was American, but moved to Japan so his wife could be in her homeland.

Tsuna wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he bumped into someone. The person stumbled and dropped the item they were holding. Tsuna immediately apologized and picked up the item, a clear pacifier, intending to hand it to the man that he had almost knocked over. They were both stunned when the pacifier glowed blindingly for a few seconds before turning orange. It was the last thing Tsuna saw before everything went black.

...~...

Kawahira was in a right state. He had no idea what had just happened or what to do about it! Luce had just passed and he needed to 'reset' the Sky Pacifier to give it to Aria. He panicked and took the small, fluffy child to his shop. He recognized the child as Tsunayoshi Sawada, a bloodline Vongola. This was bad!

"Now, now, calm down Kawahira~. Everything is fine!" a voice said from behind him. He whirled around to find an adult Byakuran Gesso.

"What are you planning?" Kawahira uncharacteristically groaned.

"Nothing... Yet. I saw what had happened and I just wanted you to know that I am taking care of things. Tsu-chan's sperm donor is now leaving the country due to... events going on back in Italy. Tsuna will be fine. I can take him from here. All you need to know for right now is that things will be getting... entertaining from here on out." Byakuran said as he took the child and disappeared.

...~...

Tsuna woke up a few hours later to a pinging noise.

 **Congrats and condolences! You are the new Arcobaleno of the Sky! Due to the sudden nature of your new status, your mother's bloodline has awoken within you! You are now 'The Gamer'!**

 **Difficulty is set to normal. Beat the game of Life to unlock additional Dificulties and New Game+!**

 **Start tutorial?**

Tsuna stared blankly at the text box in front of him. The five year old had the feeling that he was going to have an interesting time.


	2. Chapter 1: Basic Tutorials

Here is the first chapter. There is not much Tsuna, this is basically world building and explanations of how Tsuna's world now operates. I know he may seem out of character, but, I'm basing him off of how I was at his age for this story. It is easier for me to write him like that, because, the Gamer Ability has altered his brain and he was not sealed. I am basing his personality off of mine and some other people's for this fic.

I am sorry if that bothers you, it just feels more natural and flows a bit better for me.

Also, this story is a FFN excusive! I will not be cross posting this to AO3

Beta read by: OtakuAnimeLover21

To address an issue some of you may have: The tutorials. May I point out that Tsuna is starting out as a five year old? Some one pointed out that I was explaining everything and not making Tsuna figure everything out for himself. He is five! In the original version he started out as a ten year old, that is five extra years of brain development and learning. So, in this version things need to be explained to the five year old child. I apologize if that upsets some readers. As a five year old I struggled to understand a simple videogame known as Pokémon Snap. A videogame such as Tsuna finds himself playing would have been rocket science to me as a five year old.

Disclaimer: See the prologue

* * *

 **Start tutorial Y/N?**

"Uh... Yes?" Tsuna said, unsure. A new box popped up. It had a picture of him and several little boxes within. There were other tabs on top. A voice began speaking. It was a man's voice that seemed mischievous.

 **Before we start, You should know that you now have the 'Gamer's Mind' status. It makes it so you are clear headed and are immune from mental manipulation!**

 **This is your home screen and Key Items. It also shows you the date and time your current funds and your lifetime wealth accumulation! And your pets! From here you can access the other menus as well! Yay for multi functionality!**

 **Your Funds and Lifetime Wealth: Is what it says on the tin!**

 **Date and Time: Ditto**

 **Your Pet: You can accumulate pets as you go along your long journey, this sub screen shows you your pets statuses and their names.**

 **Key Items: Key items are just that: key. These are especially important for some reason or the other. You currently only have the one: The Sky Pacifier. It symbolizes your status as the new Sky Arcobaleno.**

 **Your Title: Sky Arcobaleno. You are the Sky Arcobaleno. You have been cursed/chosen to be a holder of part of a set of mystical items to keep the world in balance. The Arcobaleno Pacifiers, The Vongola Rings, and The Mare Rings are also apart of the set. You are considered a part of the seven strongest people in the world. Reminder: strength is not only physical, but mental and emotional as well!**

 **This concludes the Home screen Tutorial!**

Tsuna's five year old mind was spinning. He understood everything... to a point. He had the feeling things would make sense as he went along and got older. He did realize that he could make money so he didn't need to rely on the papa he had never met. He refused to believe the man that was here was his real papa. Papas weren't supposed to be scary. His mama was happy too, though. Tsuna didn't think she would mind him getting his own money.

He reached up and clicked on the next tab. It showed a map that was mostly blank.

 **This is your map screen. It's pretty self explanatory. As you explore and grow you will unlock new areas of the world. As it is, you only have access to 20% of Namimori. Namimori is the only map available to you at this time, as well.**

 **Map Tutorial concluded!**

Tsuna figured that was fair, since he was only five. The world was scary! Next tab. It showed a screen with the picture of his mother and her name under it and twenty hearts next to the portrait. All twenty hearts were filled! There were two empty boxes next to the hearts. There were ten other portraits of people he did not know: Aria, Reborn, Fon, Viper/Mammon, Collonello, Lal Mirch, Skull, Verde, Byakuran, and Bermuda. Under the names of everyone except his mamma and Aria were three question marks. And the names with the question marks under them had eight of the twenty hearts grayed out.

 **This is your relationship tab. It's pretty empty. You should change that soon.**

Tsuna pouted. It's not his fault he was shy!

 **This screen shows the level of friendship you have with someone. As you gain more hearts by giving gifts, doing favors, answering certain questions correctly, and just talking to them, you will unlock events and receive gifts in return. Gifts could be foodstuffs, crafting materials, money, and recipes! You can only give two gifts a week, not including Birthdays and holidays. Talking to someone only gives Friendship Points once a day. When giving gifts, remember that everyone has likes and dislikes. Giving someone a gift that they love will give you 40 FP while on a normal day, 250 FP or one heart on holidays and 500 FP on their Birthday. Liked gifts give half of that, so 20, 125, and 250. Neutral gift values are 10, 50 and 100. Dislked gifts are worth -20, -125, and -250. Hated gifts are worth the opposite of loved gifts.**

Tsuna had to find a notebook to write things down so he could remember later. He also made a note to figure out which gifts people loved, hated, etc...

 **Overall everyone has 5,000 FP to be gained (Except spouses, but that is much later in your life, kiddo!) Pets have half of that. Ditto for livestock, but we will get to that later in a separate set of tutorials.**

 **The grayed out hearts will be explained at a later date when you are older.**

 **This concludes the relationship Tutorial!**

Tsuna chose the next tab. This screen was empty, except for a smaller screen on the side with ten small boxes in it.

 **This screen is your crafting screen. It shows the crafting recipes you have unlocked. It's empty, so let's fix that, shall we? Here are some basic ones!**

 **You learned how to make: Basic dagger**

 **You learned how to make: Weakest Health Potion**

 **You learned how to make: Spring seeds**

 **You learned how to make: Summer seeds**

 **You learned how to make: Fall seeds**

 **You learned how to make: Winter seeds**

Tsuna was confused. He didn't know how to make any of these things! At least the screen was no longer empty. It now held grayed out pictures of items.

 **Ok, so you don't actually know how to make them yet, you will memorize what you need to make the items in time. I just gave you the recipe. 'Click' on the grayed out icons to learn what you need to make them. Here are some freebie ingredients.**

 **You received 10 wood and one copper ingot! You can make a Basic Dagger!**

 **You received 10 slime and 100 maple sap! You can make 10 weakest health potions!**

 **You have unlocked your inventory! For now, You can only carry either 12 different items, 12 stacks of the same item, or 3 different items of all four quality levels. More on the inventory later, though.**

 **Place the wood and copper in the boxes in the crafting interface to make a dagger and then do the same with the slime and sap to make the potions, please.**

 **Place the required items in the boxes in the order the recipe calls for.**

Tsuna did as he was asked and made the items. The dagger and potions went into his inventory. He clicked on them.

 **Basic dagger: The most basic of knives!**

 **Attack: 10, Speed: 10, Defense: 5**

 **Weakest health potions: The cheapest potion to make, besides a bottle of water!**

 **Restores 25 HP**

 **Items in your 'hot bar', the top most bar of your inventory, are the ones available for you to use without switching around items. Your hot bar will be visible to you outside of the menu screen. Just think on the item you want and a red box will highlight it.**

 **Crafting/Inventory Tutorial completed! Yay!**

Tsunayoshi was getting excited. All in all so far, this seemed like it would be a lot of fun! He eagerly clicked the next tab.

 **This is your skills tab. It shows you what skills you have and the Professions you have chosen every ten levels. More on Professions later. At this time you only have three skills right now. Sorry.**

"You're kinda mean, Mr. Voice." Tsuna pouted.

 **Your skills are:**

 **Foraging**

 **Combat**

 **and**

 **Scholarly**

 **Foraging: Find useful items randomly on the ground. From flowers to fruits to buried treasure. Easy way to make money as you start out. Foraging is based on seasons. You may find Daffodil flowers in the Spring and Sweet Peas in the Summer for example.**

 **Quick tip: save fruits for later. Jellies and wines are worth more. (People will not question the legality of you producing alcohol, due to the reality warping field of being The Gamer.)**

 **Combat: What it says on the tin. You gain 10 HP per level. Speaking of which... You have unlocked the HP meter! Right now you have 50 HP. There is another way to get HP. Eating Life fruit will give you 50 more HP upon consumption.**

 **Scholarly: How good you are in school. The more levels you get the easier school and other things will be. Grants a 1% experience boost per level. At max level your experience gain will be doubled!**

 **As you travel along the long, winding road called life, you will gain new skills by just doing something for the first time. For example, you may gain the Sharpshooter skill by firing a gun for the first time. You can also gain a skill by reading about it in specific. Take for example, reading a book about farming.**

 **There are many, many different skills out there! Focus on the ones that fit you and your play/lifestyle!**

 **Thus ends the skills tutorial.**

Tsuna didn't want to think about guns and scary things like that! Farming sounded fun, though. He loved to garden with his mama! Farming was just gardening, but bigger! It also sounded lots safer! He made a note to visit the library across the street from Yukina's later to find books on farming.

(In Italy a certain Hitman felt a sudden dread fill him. He just shook it off and went back to talking with the others, wondering who their new sky was and when they would appear)

Tsuna happily went to the next screen. This time there were tabs on the side of the screen with little pictures Forage and Artifacts and Shipping.

 **This is your index. It keeps track of the items you have access to outside of the normal day to day. Dining utensils, unless produced by you will not show up on this list, for example. It's just easier this way, ya know? The items that show up depend on your skills. An example of items that may become available to you due to gaining a new skill are fish, rods, bait, and tackle. There are some items that are not limited by skills, like clams. Clams are considered a fish, but they are also forage items.**

 **You are currently viewing the complete list of items available to you. The information of the items is unlocked by selling normal items and donating artifacts and certain minerals to their respective museums. The tabs on the side of this menu is for your convenience and ease of access.**

 **Master each skill and discover everything!**

 **This tutorial is over with!**

Tsuna was happy to have something like that to use. It would be easier to keep track of things with the index. The home screen closed and the next tutorial started.

 **This tutorial is on your Journal and Quests! Your journal is essential! It automatically keeps track of the quests you are doing. You can have as many quests as you want active at the same time, but, some quests are time sensitive. So, be careful and do the timed quests first! Just focus on wanting to view tour journal and it will open.**

Tsuna did as he was asked. A new screen popped up. it had a single smaller box within it with a title: Getting Started! Tsuna clicked on it.

 **You are new to all of this, so, why not learn the basics!**

 **Complete all basic tutorials**

 **Progress: 1/4**

 **Reward: 500G**

 **The journal was covered by the tutorial screen.**

 **All quests are active at all times. For most, you can do them at your leisure. Timed quests will have a timer counting down, so be sure to keep track of that!**

 **Tutorial over!**

 **Getting Started!**

 **Progress 2/4**

 **Go outside for the next two tutorials, please.**

Tsuna hopped off of his bed, just now noticing the orange pacifier hanging from a silky white ribbon around his neck. He had the feeling that removing it would be a bad idea and that it had something to do with being the 'Sky Arcobaleno', whatever that was.

His mama was not home, probably out with her book club friends again. She usually went out with them four times a week and with her tea club friends the other three days. He put on his shoes and tied them like Miss. Koboyashi taught him and went outside. There were two new things in his front yard. A huge mailbox and a very big chest.

 **These are your mailbox and home shipping crate. The next two tutorials will be lumped together, because I'm lazy.**

 **The mailbox is where you will receive letters and gifts and notifications of upcoming events. You will find holidays have changed for you and others, due to the reality warping mentioned earlier. This is because the Overseer of the Gamers is not Japanese and knows little of Japanese customs. Just what she learned from anime. There will be one holiday per month, twelve holidays in all. Some will be relevant to you in specific and others will not because of either interests or age.**

 **The home shipping crate is where you dump the items you want to sell, but can't be bothered to find the appropriate shop. It is actually more convenient to use, so, yeah. Items will be taken away while you sleep and the gold will automatically added to your funds. Because, magic. I guess.**

 **Oh, right. Almost forgot. In your mailbox you will find a basic axe, a glow ring and a keychain.**

 **The axe is used to cut down small trees that you will find growing every where now. They look like cartoon pine trees, but they give you actual wood. Don't worry about trespassing into people's yards anymore. You have free reign of the world, to a certain extent. Have fun with that. The glow ring is basically a flash light in ring form. Lastly the keychain is where you store the keys to places like homes and stuff. As you get to know people they will allow you in their living spaces and let you snoop through their stuff. So, that's fun.**

 **Tutorials completed! Basic tutorial set over!**

 **Getting Started! Is completed**

 **Reward: 500G!**

Tsuna gave a cheer. This seemed like it would be really fun!

* * *

Tsuna's stats:

Current funds: 550G

Lifetime funds: 600G

Skills

Foraging: 0

Combat: 0

and

Scholarly: 3

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this expositional info dump chapter!

Please favorite and review!


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Started

To address an issue some of you may have: The tutorials. May I point out that Tsuna is starting out as a five year old? Some one pointed out that I was explaining everything and not making Tsuna figure everything out for himself. He is five! In the original version he started out as a ten year old, that is five extra years of brain development and learning. So, in this version things need to be explained to the five year old child. I apologize if that upsets some readers. As a five year old I struggled to understand a simple videogame known as Pokémon Snap. A videogame such as Tsuna finds himself playing would have been rocket science to me as a five year old.

**OtakuAnimeLover21: Hey guys! That someone is me! Nice to meet all of Savannah's readers!**

Shameless plug: Any Percy Jackson fans out there? Check out my PJO fanfic! It needs more love!

Fic rec o' the chapter: 'Make a Wish' by Rorschach's Blot. It is hilarious and engaging. Not to mention very well written! The entire story is based around Harry Potter getting into one misunderstanding after another and through that somehow becoming the most feared man in the world under the name 'Mr. Black'. This story is a must read!

Disclaimer: see the prologue

* * *

Tsuna decided to start out his new journey by scouring his yard for any forgeable items. He found several tree seeds and a mushroom. They all looked cartoony and fake, to be honest, but they were part of the game of his life. He figured that was why they were cartoony looking. They were game constructs. The mushroom was edible and healed 10HP. He had noticed, when he checked his home for anything, that there was a new chest in his room for storage. He placed the foraged items in that, for now.

Tsuna set off into the wide world of Namimori. He found some other tree seeds and chopped down a few trees on the way, figuring that he would need wood. A lot of wood. It seemed to be a key ingredient for a lot of things. He made it to the library soon after leaving home. The head librarian wasn't there, so a temporary librarian was on staff

"'Sup, Tsuna?" The perky teen temp greeted. Luka, the 'town temp' that jumped from job to job. Luka was American and had moved to Namimori to take care of his dying aunt for his mother. He had blond hair, blue eyes, a perpetual tan, and an athletic build. A typical California surfer boy. Almost all of the girls in the high school adored him for his 'exotic looks'.

"Hello Mr. Luka! I'm gonna be a farmer! Where would I find beginner farming and building books?" Tsuna asked the teen. Luka was positively charmed by the young child. It was easy to see he was trying not to squeal in a decidedly unmanly way at the small, determined child.

"Right this way, little dude!" Luka lead Tsuna down a few rows of books and towards the back. He pulled down a book from the top shelf and lead Tsuna around to the other side and repeated. "Here you are! Beginner's Farming and Carpentry Guide's." The teen scanned the books and Tsuna went to the section reserved for children so he could start reading. A part of him recognized the fact that his new 'Gamer's Mind' was making him more mature than a typical five year old and altering his thought processes. That realization alone was proof enough of that!

He plopped down into a bean-bag and opened the farming book.

Congrats! You have learned the Farming skill! You can now plant and harvest crops for personal use in cooking* or for profit.

*Note: Cooking is not profitable, but, cooked dishes restore HP and energy and may provide buffs. An example of a buff item would be 'Lucky Lunch.' It gives +4 Luck!

People will not question buying crops from a child, so, go nuts kid!

Right now you only have your back yard to use as a farm. It has been expanded to ten times it's old size to accommodate. An actual farm is available for purchase for 1,000,000G from your local Real Estate Agent. Once again, no one will question you if you purchase it.

You have learned how to use a hoe and till the soil!

You have learned how to use a watering can to water your crops daily!

You have learned how to use a scythe to harvest certain crops and cut tall grass to get fiber!

You have received: 25 parsnip seeds

The Items are in your Mailbox now!

The hoe has it's own proficiency level that goes up with each level of the farming skill. The higher the proficiency level the more likely you are to find treasures with it when you till soil. This is how you find Artifacts and lost books for rewards. The hoe can be upgraded to be able to till a larger area. See your local tool shop to purchase upgraded versions for large amounts of G.

The watering can is essential to any farmer. Crops need water daily and unwatered crops will not grow and will die. Right now, like with the hoe, you have the most basic of watering cans. It holds fifty water 'charges'. Meaning you can water fifty crops before you run out of water in the can. Again, it can be upgraded at your local tool shop.

The scythe is used to harvest grains and some veggies, like kale. It is also used to cut tall and invasive grass to get fiber and mixed seeds*.

*Mixed seeds are seeds found randomly in the world. When planted, one never knows what they will grow! (Only grows plants that do not grow on trellises.)

You have learned how to make: a scarecrow!

You have learned how to make: basic fertilizer!

Scarecrows are super handy! They scare off, well, crows. Crows eat your crops. Set them up as needed.

Items needed: 10 wood, 5 sap, 20 fiber.

Basic fertilizer is simple to make just combine 2 sap! It slightly increases the quality of your crops.

Crop quality is rated on a scale of 1-5. 1 is the most basic quality. 5 is the best and sells for double the original value of the crop. each crop harvested will have its own quality and crops with the same quality stack with others of the same crop kind and quality. It's the same with foraged items.

Thus concludes this explanation.

Tsuna took out his journal and wrote down the important info. He opened the carpentry book.

Congrats! You now have the ability to build small things for your farm to refine animal products and create artisan goods. New recipes are unlocked by leveling up farming skill.

You learned how to build: a Beehive!

Beehives produce honey from spring to fall. A beehive will produce a jar of honey a week. Plants grown near a beehive will also be of a slightly better quality. Busy, busy bees!

Items needed: 40 sap, 40 wood

Explanation over and out!

Tsuna noted that info down as well.

"Hey, little dude! You know, Yukina's recently started selling seasonal seeds. Ya might wanna check it out some time." Luka mentioned as he entered the room to reshelf books.

"Thanks!" Tsuna said as he got up to leave. He would keep the book in his room until their due date, in case questions were raised. He went a different way home and cut down more trees and found a yard overgrown with cartoony tall grass. He noted down the address so he could come to it later. He also found several violets and foraged them. He got to see what the tutorial/explanation person meant by qualities. He found two level 1 violets and three level twos. There was a little box in the corner of the item picture in his inventory that had the quality level, as long as it was above level one.

...~...

Tsuna was paying more attention to foraging than where he was when a black haired blur tackled him from behind.

"Tsuna! I found you! I have been looking everywhere for you." A familiar voice said. He sat up and looked at his assailant.

Suzume Hibari had been his friend for as long as he could remember. Her hair was in typical Hibari fashion for the girls with it going down to her mid back, except she wore an amethyst colored bow on one side, with a crow pin on it that he had given her for her fourth birthday. She could pass for a female version of her brother, except she was kinder and more open... at least to him, anyway. she was wearing a smaller version of the Namimori Middle girls uniform, except with capris instead of the skirt. She hated skirts. She was only five, the same as him, but she was already taller and stronger than him. He figured it was a Hibari thing.

"Sorry, Suzu. I have been busy today." He apologized as she helped him up. He laughed nervously as she glared at some older kids who had been laughing at him for being tackled by a girl. The bigger kids scurried away. They didn't want to mess with one of the Hibari clan that day.

"Really? What 'cha doin'?" she asked brightly. He fingered the pacifier around his neck, drawing her attention to it. Suzume got a weird look on her face at the sight of it. "I'm starting my own farm in my backyard. I'm going to be the best farmer ever!"

Suzume was secretly glad. She may only be five years old, but she knew about Flames and the Mafia, due to a kidnapping attempt earlier that year, at New Years to be exact. She knew what the Pacifier around her best friends neck was, her uncle was the Storm, after all. So, she was happy he was going to be a farmer. Even if she found it weird. They were only five, for crying out loud! She was still glad, though. Being a farmer was a safe thing to be. Far away from the Mafia, the Triads, and everyone else who could wish him harm, or to use him for his new status.

"That's awesome, Tsu! That sounds like so much fun! I can't wait to try your homegrown foods! This is going to be awesome!" She grinned at her best friend.

"I think so, too!" He grinned back.

...~...

Tsuna got back home to find Nana still gone. He sighed and went to his room. He deposited the items he had picked up while he was gone and plopped down onto his bed. He opened the menu and went to the relationship tab. Suzume was already at max friendship. He noted absently that she had no grayed out hearts next to her name and portrait.

Tsuna went to his inventory and noted that Parsnips took four days to grow and were a single harvest crop. He wrote that down in his journal and got a pinging noise, signaling that he now had a quest.

Plant and harvest 20 Parsnips! This should be simple for any beginner farmer!

Reward: 200G

Tsuna grinned and then paused, thinking.

"I should make some basic fertilizer and a scarecrow. I need Fiber for that, though. It looks like I need to go to that abandoned house, then."

...~...

Tsuna arrived at the old rundown building with the grossly overgrown yard. He paused. He didn't remember this place being here before he became the Sky Arcobaleno and this whole 'Gamer' thing started. The neighborhood committee would never allow this place to get overgrown. He just decided to chalk it up to the place being a game construct so he could get fiber for things. He equipped his scythe and entered the yard. He gave it an experimental swing and a swath of the grass in front of him disappeared to be replaced with normal length grass and five small bundles of cartoony leafs.

"So that's fiber! Weird!" He giggled as he collected the fiber bundles. Each bundle equaled one fiber. He systematically went through the front and back yards, gaining 200 fiber in all. As he was doing that he found 5 more violets, 10 tree seeds, and a row of 20 trees to chop, which he made note of and planted the tree seeds he found, wanting to see how long they took to grow.

With that done he decided to get home so he could plant his parsnips before dark. He was getting tired, anyway.

* * *

Please review and feel free to PM me with any questions. I need the social interaction.

'Till (Get it? heehee) next time!


End file.
